


Forever You & I

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Title based off of Bare: A pop opera but nothing in the story is, To chear my bud up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Forever You & I

Reminiscing was always a painful event for Lance; Whether in space thinking about his family on earth , or on earth thinking about the family he made in space, it always hurt. 

It'd been a few weeks since he came home, after all the celebrations of him being alive and safe, that's when the feelings hit him. They'd all been out in space after finding blue for the human equivalent of two years therefore Lance was now 19  and, when he got home, nearly instantly signed up for a college course (forgetting the Garrison as much as he could). But it was now, laying in the dorm room he'd just moved into, when he thought about the past two years. Lance stared at the ceiling silently. Hunk was a few doors away, Pidge was 17 and obviously asked to graduate early so hopefully she wouldn't be far either, but Keith and Shiro were unreachable, even Coran and Allura (who use their shapeshifting ablilities to blend in with human society) were easier to reach - Lance never had keith's number and Shiro was probably getting on with his life like he should have been able to do three years prior. 

Lance continously blamed himself for the three losing connection with the brothers; Lance was known to spend his time with Keith, Lance talked to Keith more on an understanding level, they'd progressed and grown close yet he never asked for contact once they landed. He was too late .The sigh made his chest ache

' _If Keith had wanted to, he would have asked._ ' This thought raced his mind over and over again, trying to ease the dull pound of guilt every time Lance saw the colour red and blue together, or whenever someone with sharp blue eyes looked his way, or when shoulder length raven hair swam in the rush if the person's movement. Keith would have asked, Lance hoped, but both were either too late or Keith didn't care and had forgotten.  Probably for the best. 

Rocking side to side from exhaustion hours later, staring at his phone on his instagram, eyes skimming to the top of the cell to see if any texts would show, Lance was ready to drop. Maybe he shouldn't meet his roommate looking like he hadnt closed his eyes in hours. The whole world drowned out his hearing of the CD track playing quietly in the background, however his whole person jumped visibly in his seat as two hands, one on either shoulder, gripped him "And I tought beauty sleep was your religion." A sarky comment laced in a soft voice and a smile pulled Lance back down to the dimly lit dorm room.

"Hey, buddy ar--"

Keith was there, right there, his arms gripping Lance's shirt as he fell back onto the bed by the sheer force of Lance's leap hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should have asked for your number, your address, your anything." Lance babbled as Keith moved Lance on his side, so they could face one another 

"I didn't have a phone, I had no idea where I'd live and I should have asked you too." Although, usually the words wouldn't be known to leave Keith's mouth, over the last eight months the secret relationship they held thrived off of moments alone like this.  

The emotional ramble Lance wanted to spew was cut off before it began, a delicate kiss silencing Lance happily, Keith smiled and said 

"Talk tomorrow," 

"Hold me now." Lance finished, pressing their foreheads together. Both parties laughed at the iconic line , singing together the cover of the classic Elvis song:

_"I can't help falling in love with you."_

 


End file.
